


Envy Without a Heart

by trashy_mammal



Series: The Conflicting of Sins and Sinners [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Discord: RadioDust, F/M, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Other, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Seven Deadly Sins, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_mammal/pseuds/trashy_mammal
Summary: In hell, your place is determined by your sin out of the big seven. Some people have multiple. Some don't matter as much.And some, should never EVER go together.Angel was a sinner of lust, trapped in a relationship with the Lord of Lust, a demon of envy and lust and pride.The relationship was toxic, controlling, violent.But it was all Angel had ever known.So what was he to do when a new demon strolled up to the Hotel, a demon of so many sins that he was unpredictable at any given moment, and layed a claim on him?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Conflicting of Sins and Sinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631176
Comments: 34
Kudos: 356





	1. Introspective

Day after day of being confined to the winding hallways of the hotel was becoming tedious. At this point, Angel was sure that he'd memorized the layout of every floor, found every secret nook and private hiding place. He'd even explored the attic- which he quickly exited when he found Sir Pentious and Niffty in a giant nest doing who knows what. Yeah, the spider may be into some freaky shit, but whatever those two were doing, he wanted no part of.

The point was, Angel was getting bored. With an attention span of roughly jalf an hour, that wasn't hard, but usually he'd have something to help quell that boredom. Whether it be drugs, alcohol, or a new assignment at work, there had always been something there for him to fixate on once he became bored. Photoshoots and Films had taken up so much of the pornstar's time, that he'd scarcely had time for anything other than work or public appearances with his ~~daddy~~ pimp. Valentino. The Lord of Lust loved to parade his prized pet around, or have him perform at studio sponsored events. Out in public, they were an attractive duo. A power couple some would say.

Behind closed doors was a very different story, as Valentino's envy came out, the accusations flew, and the punishments were dealt without mercy for things that Angel had exactly no control over.

With a sigh, Angel made his way up to his room in the hotel, carrying a strawberry muffin and some napkins, greeted by excited snuffling from atop his nest as he swung the door open.

The room itself was almost obnoxiously pink, with a big white vanity against the back wall that had makeup messily strewn about on it. Next to that was a bookcase overflowing with old notebooks full of song lyrics, and battered comics. A few posters of Angel's own films were plastered up on the walls. The bed was the real eye-catcher in the space, though. A fluffy pink and white comforter, with a nest of blankets and towels constructed there. In it, was a mountainous collection of plush toys, fluffy blankets and soft pillows. Like, more than any one person could ever need, but they made Angel happy.

It was from within this nest that the squeaking came.

Angel couldn't help but smile. If there was one good thing that came out of him finally moving out of his room in his pimp's penthouse, it was that he finally was able to bring his precious son away from that environment. It hadn't been good for either than them, but even though they no longer lived there full time, didn't mean that they were safe from Valentino. He was still in charge of Angel, after all. They were contracted, no way out.

Delicately, the lanky spider shifted himself into his nest and allowed himself to sink into the warm pile of plush objects, before a firm body worked its way into his lap.

"Fat Nuggets.." Angel crooned gently, beginning to unwrap his muffin as he continued. "Are you hungry baby? I'm sorry daddy took so long, he was just caught up in his thoughts again."

In return, the little piglet squealed agreeably and happily snuffled up the piece of muffin that he was offered. Sometimes, Angel was envious of his son. Fat Nuggets always seemed to carefree and happy- though that may have to do with how dillegently he was spoiled and taken care of it. That was another thing Angel wondered about.

How different would things be, if he had just one person who wanted to care for him in the same way that he took care of his piglet?

That thought sent some sadness racing through the spider demon's chest, and he no longer had much of an appetite. Well, an appetite for food at least. The appetite that Angel had for sex, was insatiable. It gnawed at his gut non stop. Every hour of the day, he felt a craving for physical affection.

After all, Angel was a sinner of lust before everything else and so his eternal punishment needed to be fitting of that.

Trying to ignore that pent up feeling, Angel closed his eyes, and curled up among his fluffy sanctuary, trying to drift off to sleep.

Dear Satan, did he hope that Charlie would lift her grounding soon... 


	2. Strange Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust receives a strange visitor in the shadows of his room, and gets in a fight he can't win.  
> Charlie just wanted to know where all her paperwork keeps disappearing to.

Ok so having a cold, wet snout pushed into the back of his neck wasn't exactly how Angel had planned to wake up from his nap. Especially when paired with the high pitched squeaks that Fat Nuggets was making, seemingly right in the spider demon's ear. It was definitely effective though, as it sent the him jolting up and rubbing away the slobber that had been left on the back of his neck.

The first thing Angel noticed in his still drowsy daze, was how _dark_ his room seemed all of a sudden. Normally, that wouldn't be strange, and it definitely wouldn't be the first time that he'd accidentally slept all day when intending to take a short nap. The only problem was, the sky outside his window was still bright red, signalling daytime in the pentagram. And yet, none of the light filtering in, seemed to actually reach him. It was as if the shadows absorbed it, then snuffed it out. Honestly, it wasn't the strangest thing to have happened in this hotel. Not by a long shot.

Fat Nuggets was still whining, which then brought the spider demon's attention down to his son and the empty muffin wrapper that sat next to him. So he'd eaten the rest of the muffin. Probably had to go out. With a good natured sigh, Angel stood and pulled a sweater on over top of his shirt, before clipping on Fat Nuggets' harness and leash attached to that.

"How does a walk sound Nugs? Let's go annoy some shopkeepers, hm?" he murmured and lifted the piglet up.

Fat Nuggets continued to squeal and squeak as he was carried out of the room. It wasn't a walk that he was after, though it was definitely needed.

Angel let the door swing shut behind him, failing to notice the two cherry red eyes that peered at him from the darkest corner of his room. Within seconds of the pornstar's departure, they blinked closed and no trace of the uninvited guest was left.

The lobby of the hotel was in its usual chaos, which made Angel rather optimistic that he'd be able to sneak out without being noticed. If not, he was sure he could convince Charlie that it was the good of his pig.

Actually, Charlie may be a bit too preoccupied to stop him, he mused as he took in the scene and quickly sidestepped in order to not be completely bowled over as the Princess of Hell herself came darting by haphazardly.

"The fuck's gotten your taco in a twist Princess?" he asked rather bluntly, though he'd never been one for class or charm. "You're runnin round like someone fucked your girlfriend and you wanna burn her stuff." It was a strangely specific comparison, but hey, Angel had seen (and done) alot. As he spoke, the spider glanced around suspiciously, keeping an eye out as if the angry moth demon was gonna spring at him out of nowhere with spear aimed.

Charlie barely even spared him a passing glance, instead turning to rummage through some scattered papers that were strewn about on a dilapidated coffee table. "I just can't find my papers! I was working on them this morning and now they're completely gone, I don't understand how that's even possible.." The words were spoken more for herself than to answer the question of the arachnid; who seeing that the princess was beginning to wander away again, immediately bolted out of the hotel, taking his chance to escape.

Sweet sweet freedom!

For awhile, it had seemed like it was going well. Going along the street with Fat Nuggets trotting at his side and a bag of assorted... goodies.. held in one of his hands.

They were having such a good time, in fact, that Angel tried to ignore the approaching limo for much longer than his logic dictated he should've. He kept his eyes forward and kept walking- though he stooped down to lift Fat Nuggets into his bottom set of arms protectively.

The gaudy pink car stopped beside him, engine purring. The doors clicked open, then slammed again.

And in that moment, Angel Dust knew he was royally fucked.

Charlie, meanwhile, had managed to find her paperwork sitting neatly atop her desk in her office- where she'd left it the night before. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem considering she was scatter brained and often misplaced things, or didn't see things that were right in front of her face.

Except, this was different. She'd checked her office thoroughly, and the paperwork hadn't been there at _all._ This entire phenomenon had been occurring repeatedly for the past couple days. Any paperwork she had in relation to the hotel, would go missing and return on her desk much later, with notes scribbled on it in elegant cursive, written in red ink.

Neither her or Vaggie knew who it was, and it couldn't be Angel, considering the cursive was nothing like his usually scribbled out chicken scratch.

So deep in her pondering as she stared down at her newly returned paperwork, Charlie neglected to notice the dark shadow slipping out of her office door. Two red eyes fading as it escaped down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer as the book goes on XD
> 
> And I'm sorry about skipping the fight scene, I'm just not confident enough to write that yet. Besides, it'll add suspense


	3. Calling Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie begin to get suspicious, when a shadow is cornered and a calling card is found.
> 
> Angel goes to see his daddy.

It had all happened so fast.

That damned goon stepped forward and grabbed onto the arachnid's top set of arms, which weren't currently occupied in holding a fussy piglet. With a huff, Angel had tugged them away and summoned his third set, using them to try and block himself, though it proved unaffective as the brute just grabbed all four arms and tugged, dragging Angel closer.

Now, Angel Dust wasn't a weakling. He was a mafia boy, and he usually always had a weapon on him. Of course, the one day he didn't was the day he'd get jumped! In his arms, Fat Nuggets squealed sharply and was squirming like a pig possessed, freaked out and trying desperately to escape from the high stress situation. In the struggle, the spider's bag of goodies had dropped to the ground and were now being trampled under foot.

"Hey hey watch my shit!" Angel exclaimed, shoving his attacker back back again, trying to wrestle his limbs back from the other's grasp.

Unfortunately, he was so preoccupied with that asshole, that he failed to notice another tux clad goon walking up behind him, brandishing a wooden baseball bat.

It was too, lay, by the time Angel did realize, as a swish passed by him and a crack echoed from his body, pain radiating out with sound. It sent him tumbling heavily to his knees, held up only by the hands holding his. Fuck that had probably fractured his hip. Another sharp crack sounded, on the other side this time. The impact and wave of pain that washed over him, bringing unwelcome nausea, was accompanied by a shout and a string of Italian profanities, hissed out through gritted teeth. It hurt to move his legs at this point, and Angel definitely knew where this was going. He'd been in this situation- though usually less violent- before. The brute behind the spider discarded the wooden bat, which now had a couple small cracks in it, just from the sheer force of the blows. Only seconds later, Angel's middle set of arms were being pried open, sending Fat Nuggets tumbling to the ground and landing on his side. 

"Nugs, go-" the words were cut off by a sharp slap to the spider demon's face, making his head jerk to the side, and a soft moan escape him. "Don't bruise the money maker, asshole! NUGS! Go straight home!"

Fat Nuggets was already off, leashing dragging on the ground behind him as he bolted down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him, squeaking and whining the whole way.

Angel Dust was unceremoniously dumped in the back of the obnoxiously pink limousine- and that was coming from him- the two brutes getting in and the doors locking before he could even attempt to escape. With a sigh, he just leaned back and held a hand out expectantly, being rewarded for that movement with a clear bag full of small, heart shaped dissolvable pills. Valentino's signature drug, used to make his pet more agreeable for filming. Now though, it's purpose was merely to shut Angel up, so that their _chat_ would go smoothly. Or, as smoothly as things ever went when concerning the arachnid's punishments.

Fat Nuggets ran into the hotel only minutes later, being the smart little bugger he was and knowing to follow his Daddy's orders. Because Daddy knows best! Immediately, he went looking for Charlie and Vaggie, little snout snuffling along the ground as he tried to find them.

The girlfriends were currently standing slightly huddled around Charlie's desk, flipping through her marked up paperwork. The notes were all accurate, almost scarily so. They pointed out every error, every typo, everything that could be improved in the currents plans, and provided a helpful guideline. Unfortunately, they were more suspicious than anything else, considering neither woman knew where they came from. "I just don't understand who could've done this. They're not _wrong_ observations, but who wrote them? None of us even own a red pen!" Vaggie began, a bit frustrated by the entire situation. She didn't like not knowing things, or not being in control.

Charlie was about to answer, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of a familiar angry squealing in the hallway. Exchanging dreadful glances, both women ran out and to the source of the noise, freezing in place at what they stumbled upon.

In the hallway, cornered by a bristling and obviously agitated Fat Nuggets, was a shadow. Tall and lanky, and semi transparent. It has two deer antlers that curled above its head, and it's body seemed to flow like liquid. But it was the face that was the true horror. Two slit esque red eyes that glowed a bright cherry color in the dim light of the hallway, and a wide smile that hurriedly ashy gray teeth, all sharp and to a point.

They knew that smile. Everyone in hell knew that smile.

"The Radio Demon.." Charlie and Vaggie whispered in unison, before the princess stooped and lifted the distressed piglet. All three of them took a step back, away, from the shadow, who's body was beginning to melt back into the wall. A harsh, chittering sound came from it, though it's smile did not budge. It was almost like laughter in a way, but unnatural enough to spread shivers along their spines.

"Where's Angel.." Charlie whispered as her mind suddenly brought up the spider demon who never separated himself from his piglet for more than half an hour unless absolutely necessary.

The pornstar in question walked through the startlingly clean halls of the studio as if he owned the place. At this point, he might as well. Angel had spent the majority of his afterlife living there, never leaving without permission. He'd wanted to be done with this part of the industry, but no such luck. Every step was agony, pain shooting along his hips, but being a spider demon had given him excelerated regeneration, so the cracks in his hips began to heal themselves, slowly and steadily.

The door at the end of the hall swung open and Angel stepped through, swallowing reflexively as it clicked audibly shut behind him. 

At the desk, was a tall figure- even taller than Angek. Four arms, grayish blue skin, heart shaped sunglasses and an over the top outfit. The stereotypical pump attire.

"Hiya Daddy.." Angel hummed out, taking an automatic step back, shoulders pressing into the door, as the figure rose to its feet and towered over him.

Not many people were able to make Angek Dust feel small, whether that be physically or mentally. But in the presence of the Lord of Lust, the spider felt about as small as a speck.

About as worthless as one too.

"Angel Cakes, sweetheart.." an oily voice crooned, four arms folding behind his back as he leaned forward so that his curled lip sneer was closer to Angel's face, glaring down at him harshly. "I think you're past due for your next attitude adjustment. You've gotten far too cocky, thinking you can go solo on me. Don't ya think?"

Angel was sure that his pounding heart could be heard throughout the room, and he could barely swallow around the lump in his throat. Darkness crackled at the edges of the arachnid's vision, as the drugs began to take effect. He found his mouth moving before he could even process the words coming out of his own mouth.

"Please fix me..."


	4. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radio Demon makes his presence known, and claims new territory.

Hell, by all accounts, was rather modern. Velvet and Vox made sure of that.

Vox had risen to power quickly, by blackmail and shortcuts. He had no pride, there was no sacrifice, no struggle. He was a TV demon, and he was in charge of all video broadcasts, to keep the demons in hell entertained and in fear.

Velvet was a doll demon, but her reign over the Pride District came from her cut-throat sense of style and ruthless sense of self. She was always caught up on the earthly trends.

Both of them claimed that the Radio Demon was a washed out old fool, too stuck in his ways to ever rise to power again.

But, he was simply biding his time. He had conquered enough territory to be a formidable threat in everyone's mind still, and he still was the strongest human soul to ever grace Hell's gates. For now, Alastor resided in an antique style radio tower at the corner of his territory. Sending his shadows out on a daily to patrol his territory and scope out new things.

No broadcasts had taken over the radio waves in months. It was complete static. See, Alastor felt no excitement in his hunts anymore. It had become about simply going through the motions. Hunting, torturing, killing, consuming. It all felt so mundane now, and dear _Lucifer_ he was bored out of his mind.

Then, the Happy Hotel had been publicised and Alastor had felt a spark. He'd watched the TV- something he rarely ever did- to witness the fight between hell's own princess and newscaster Katie Killjoy. An ever growing smile on his face, The Radio Demon had sent his shadows out that very day to launch his plan. There was finally a chance for quality entertainment and he was not going to throw it away!

There was only one thing that he simply couldn't stand when it came to the research he'd acquired through his shadows.

_Angel Dust._

On their brief encounters, the pornstar had simply pushed the overlord's buttons in ways that he wasn't used to. He was too touchy, do crass. And yet, Alastor couldn't help but notice the marks, the way that lewd smile never quite reached his eyes. Indeed, Angel Dust was a nuisance and a disgusting flirt, but he was a mystery and oh did Alastor love a good mystery...

Especially when it was cracked.

The Radio Demon bided his time, until he saw that the spider demon had left. The sight of a pink limousine following confirmed that he'd be out for quite awhile. That's when Alastor made his move.

Three sharp, even knocks sound. Seeming to echo through the lobby of the hotel. Against the ground behind him, Alastor's shadow writhed with anticipation, wanting to be set free.

"Soon.. Soon Filer." Alastor hummed to his shadow, grin widening as footsteps approached the door from the inside.

Static waves radiated out from the Radio Demon's body. Crackling out and spreading around the area around the hotel as symbols began to float by Alastor's face. Voodoo and Eldrich alike. This was _his_ territory now and he'd make sure that everyone knew it.

Alastor folded his arms behind his back, symbols quickly fading as the door swung open.

Time for some fun..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha our vigilante has been introduced and is making his move!


	5. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel learned his lesson and was sent away, to find some changes having been made to the hotel.

It hadn't taken long for everything to become just shapes. Shapes and voices that barely penetrated the fog in his brain, just barely enough to drive their point home. At some point, crying and soft whimpers of pain joined the symphony of grunts and degrading words. It took Angel more than a moment to process that it was his own voice making those sounds.

The punishment was sharp and unforgiving, just like always. At some point, the customers that he'd neglected during his grounding at the hotel, and the films that had to be done asap, had finished and he'd been taken to Valentino's own room up in the penthouse, where the punishment continued until the drug's effects began to fade. The hangover that took its place was as unpleasant as ever, though Angel seriously doubted that anyone looked forward to dehydration and migraines. He was left laying in his pimp's bed, crying quietly as his body tried to recover from the beating it had taken. And what a beating it had been.

Angel's entire body felt sore and like he'd been worked over backwards. He'd definitely need a deep cleaning to get the sweat, cum, blood and other bodily fluids out of his thick fur, as it currently made his body feel heavy and greasy, matting down his usual fluff. In his current state, the arachnid felt almost as if he were in a cast, his body stiff and it hurt to preform just the simple action of rolling onto his side.

That movement was rewarded by his grimy body being snuggled face first into his pimp's side. Normally, Valentino didn't allow cuddling. He said that it would make Angel forget his place if he was spoiled by something so trivial as aftercare. It seemed like the current events had swayed things in the pornstar's favor, as one grayish arm slipped around his shoulders with an uncomfortably tight grip, and another hand reached to grip his chin, pulling his head up so that mix-matched eyes met cruel red ones.

"I don't want to hear anything more about you tryin to go solo on me, Angie Baby.. Got that? I choose when, where and who gets ta touch ya. You're _mine."_ were the hissed words that drifted their way into Angel's hazy mind, accompanied by a tightening grip on his jaw, pressing harsh bruises into the skin on his jaw.

Angel swallowed thickly, looking up at his daddy through blurry eyes, as his bottom set of arms moved to begin picking at the fur on his stomach. It was something he did when he was anxious or stressed, and often resulted in the fur there being patchy and littered with blood or scabs from him doing it too much. The lack of an answer he gave made Valentino let out a sigh.

Before the poor spider demon could react, a sharp backhand caught him across the face, nails slicing across his cheek as the tang of blood filled his mouth. The fingers on his jaw slipped down to clench around his throat, tugging Angel's head up closer to the overlord's.

"Look at you, making me damage the merchandise." Valentino clicked his tongue, tone disappointed. "Ya learned your lesson, pet?"

Angel quickly nodded, and shrunk back a bit, his tongue feeling too swollen in his mouth to form words.

"Good. Now get out of my sight. And lay off the food for awhile, that damn hotel is makin ya fat." he replied, before basically shoving his dazed arachnid out of the bed.

Angel scrambled to catch himself, landing heavily on shakey legs, before dragging himself out of the room. Normally he would summon out his third set to help support himself on the walls, as he stumbled his way through the studio with no shame- or clothes- but the mere effort of even trying to pull them from his sides made him want to scream in pain, so he refrained for the moment.

Outside the studio, waited a limo to take him back to the hotel, though it was not for any of his benefit or comfort. It was simply because Valentino was naturally very jealous and didn't want Angel letting anyone put their hands on him without the pimp's knowledge or permission.

In fact, they dumped the spider demon unceremoniously onto the sidewalk outside the hotel upon arrival, before speeding off with no care as to if he'd even be capable of getting himself inside.

By then, the hangover had worn off a bit and the fog had lifted slightly from Angel's mind, but he still was out of it enough to almost completely miss that the sign over top of the hotel had changed. Almost.

Hazbin Hotel?

The copper scent of blood drifted through the lobby as the poor arachnid stepped in, only to offer a slightly self conscious grin in response to the eyes that immediately turned to him.

"Ang-" Charlie began, stepping toward him, before going abruptly cut off by a burst of static that came from a side hallway, accompanied by the sound of cloven hooves.

Angel's shoulders tensed, and he dreaded turning around.

Only one demon in hell had deer print on the bottom of his shoes and only one demon seemed to have radio waves constantly shifting around him.

It couldn't be. Why would the Radio Demon be here, out of every john in hell?! Why him! This must be a joke. Charlie had said that she'd wanted to learn about pranks. That must be what this is, that's-

"Hello, Angel Dust."

 _Fuck_.


	6. Unfortunate News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries to avoid the hotel's new sponsor, and it doesn't go as planned.

For a moment, Angel stood there unmoving. A real dear in the head-lights look, no pun intended.

Charlie and Vaggie had seen his walk of shame before, they knew it was inevitable in his line of work, but they'd never seen him _this_ bad. It was surprising, and not much surprised them anymore. Truth be told, it had been awhile since he'd done a walk of shame at all. The spider demon had been acting so much more redeemable as of late. He'd begun to sober up, no longer hid drugs and alcohol away in his room for later usage, and was even building a steady therapy schedule.

Though, the whole sex and porn industry thing couldn't ve avoided. The owners of the hotel understood that as a sinner of lust, Angel need sex. Without it, his body wejt through withdrawals that were ten times worse than any sort of drug. It would break the poor sex demon down mentally and physically until he could barely function. No, Charlie and Vaggy wouldn't do that to their patron, they weren't heartless- far from it. But, certain rules had been set to ensure Angel's safety.

Today, he'd broken _almost_ every single one of those rules.

Angel had disappeared from the hotel very early on- without signing out or giving notice of where he was going. He'd ignored every single one of the texts that his sponsers sent him, which was yet another rule broken. He'd failed to specify who he was with, so that Charlie or Vaggy could pick him up early if need be.

At least he'd come back rather than spending the night.

It was clear from one quick glance that Angel had drugs lingering in his system still, which Vaggy would ordinarily be on his ass about immediately. Given his mangled appearance though, and the scent of blood that billowed around him, she figured that she could give it break for the rest of the night at least.

"Heyyyyyyyy.. Bye!" Angel slurred out, the swelling of his tongue having gone down enough to choke out a few words.

Looking like he was in a great deal of pain, Angel made a beeline for the stairs, trying to escaoe the scrutinizing gazes of the radio demon and his sponsors.

Unfortunately, he was only about a flight and a half up before a firm cane slotted it's way under one of his arms and held him up, just as he was about to tumble over.

"Looks like you could use a bit of help my effeminate fellow! If you'd be so kind as to point me in the direction of your room, we can continue the discussion you so rudely ran out on." A familiar radio tin voice announced, ominous static edging the words. This was not a request, but a command and Angel was nothing if not a sucker for a guy in charge.

Sullenly, but without an ounce of shame in regards to his naked and battered body, the spider demon point in the direction of his second floor bedroom, allowing Alastor to help him up the rest of the stairs. There was no skin on skin contact of course, since Alastor simply could not stand having his personal space invaded. Instead, the bottom end of the microphone that the overlord carried was utilizes, allowing Angel to give some rest to his weary muscles.

Uneasy silence fell, only broken by the sound of Alastor's agitated white noise. He simply could not stand the pornstar's presence. Something about Angel just rubbed him the complete wrong way, got under his skin in the worst ways possible. Maybe it was the lack of shame or lack of self-respect. Maybe it was the way he spoke.

In any case, Alastor hated the spider demon. But so many people loved him.. It was strange to him, really and he just couldn't take his mind off of the curious situation. He wanted to find out why so many people would give up anything just to be around Angel. To touch him. Alastor wanted control of that sort of power. Wanted control of the one who held that power.

Namely, Angel Dust.

As they reached the correct room, Angel pushed the microphone away- suppressing a groan as his muscles screamed their protests to the movement- and pulled his door handle open in order to walk in.

All the pornstar wanted in this moment, esd to escape the gaze that burned into his back, full of judgement and disdain.

"Now don't go escaping on this conversation again!"

Angel sighed, and turned in his doorway, to face the radio demon- which was keeping his eyes firmly fixed above the spider demon's neck. That wasn't something he was used to, he had to say. Normally, Angel was used to demons letting their eyes drag over his body, as low as they physically could go.

"Can't this shit wait Smiles? I need a shower."

"Oh I'm sure you do," distaste laced Alastor's tone for a split second, before it became business as usual, "And I'm afraid this can not wait! Our conversation has to do with your board here."

"....What?"

"I'm afraid there's simply no need for your presence in this hotel anymore, Angel Dust."

Angel's still good pupil dilated, and his body tensed so suddenly that it almost had him collapsing to the floor. Instead, he spared only a twitch. His mind was racing.

The fuck did Alastor mean?! Sure, a few new patrons had checked in, but they were rarely seen around. Wasn't this really Charlie and Vaggy's decision any way?

"You can't be serious, Alastor. This is my home, I-"

"It's time for you to _leave,_ my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for my absence on this story, I've been going through alot but I'm back now! I may also have another story in the works....;)


	7. Negotiations

"Daddy, do you love me?"

Valentino glanced away from his work in order to look down at the spider demon that was currently perched in his lap. He raised a brow.

"How could I not love such a slutty body?"

It was the same answer that Angel Dust always received. Something close to a real yes or no, but not quite there and always leaving him feeling self conscious and confused. A soft frown adorned his face and he shifted slightly in order to see his pimp's face clearer.

"Well, yeah.. But do you love _me_?" The pornstar pressed a hand into his own chest for emphasis, while his other three snaked around his pimp's body in order to hold himself closer.

Valentino gave a sigh, eyes closing briefly behind his obnoxious heart glasses. "Don't be annoying Angie baby. Daddy's trying to work."

Again with that same generic excuse. This was what always happened, with the two of them. Angel, seeking validation over his own insecurities, and being brushed off in response. Valentino never directly answered the question, but thst was okay because the spider demon knew that his daddy loved him. In his own way.

Right?

No. Valentino couldn't love. He was tbe Lord of Lust, a demon of Pride, Envy and Lust. He felt lust for Angel and a sick sense of ownership, but nothing more. Nothing deeper, nothing inherently affectionate. The only reason the centipede was so touchy and possessive of Angel was because the pornstar was a cash cow. He was property- and Valentino was very VERY protective of his property.

In his ears, Angel heard his pimp's voice ringing. Heard the angry rants and demeaning words, heard all of the insults and threats that he hadn't in so long.

" _GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL I'M READY FOR YOU"_

The spider demon blinked blurry eyes as he became aware of the hsnd waving in front of his face. Slowly, the voices faded to the back of his head where they normally resided and Angel was able to ground himself in the moment again. Feeling the floor firm under unsteady feet as the room spun around him.

What had they been talking about again?

"Now then, will you be needing extra bags to pack up your things?"

Oh, right.

"Smiles, Al, listen. You can't kick me out, this is my home. I know I've been having a rough few weeks but I'm really tryin for this program, ya gotta believe me. You can't-"

Alastor cut off his still uncovered- and shameless- companion, with a sharp burst of static and a widening smile.

"Oh, but I _can._ You see, I've become the new host of this establishment. And if you wish you remain here, you'll be abiding by new rules."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anything."

"...Anything?"

Oh the way the sharp toothed smile spiked and the cruel glint in the radio demon's eyes as he spoke, sent a chill through Angel's body and he knew thst he'd chosen a poor choice of words. But it was too late to back out now, only giving a barely perceivable nod of his head in response. Just the simple motion sent the room spinning wildly once more.

"Well I'm sure we can work out a deal! Of course, you should wash the filth from your body and dress appropriately first," The disdain was back in Alastor's tone, just for a moment. "My door will find you, turn the knob three times to the left before entering so that I know that it's you."

Angel looked confused, but didn't have time to do much more than open his mouth before the radio demon had swung around on his heel and was strolling away down the hall. Jazz music beginning to slowly emit from his microphone, a low soundtrack that gave Angel a somber feeling in his chest.

A cruel chuckle escaoed Alastor as he heard the bedroom door click shut behind him, signaling that the spider demon had retreated inside.

Here was the beginning of his plan, being set into motion.

"This will be even easier than we thought, Filer.."

His shadow chittered in response as it darted along the wall beside him.

An ominous thud echoed through the hall as Alastor disappeared through a cherry red door.


	8. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor enters Angel's head and pokes around in order to craft the perfect deal.

Angel preferred not to dwell on his past. It was a complicated affair in itself and it had turned him into the demon he was presently. That didn't mean that the spider necessarily enjoyed who he was, but that was a whole different can of worms. At this point, Angel had become resolved to who he was and what he was good for.

Maybe it seemed like he didn't want to be in the hotel, or he wasn't taking things seriously, but he truly was trying. It had just been a tough situation as of late. Not to mention, it was hard to stay sober when your boss insisted on pumping you full of drugs every shift. But Angel was trying.

With a sigh, the pornstar sifted through his closet. He didn't have many outfits that would be presentable- at least, not to the Radio Demon's standards. Considering his profession, that was hardly surprising but no excuse.

Throwing together an oversized Pink sweater, black shorts and his boots, Angel crossed the room to press a kiss to the top of his little piglet's head.

"Daddy will be back soon Nugs.. Satan knows, the pimp may kick me out for takin too long.." He mumbled, before turning and going out on his search for the door.

The red door that Alastor was able to manifest at will was currently residing on the second floor, on the left sid of the hallway.

With a deep breath, Angel heeded the instructions he'd been given, and stepped in.

The doorknob disappeared behind him.

The inside didn't look like a hotel room at all. In fact, it didn't even look like hell. The soave seemed endless, streams and swampland stretching out as far as the eye could see, with only a clear space in the middle, with a long wood table stretched out and an outdoor sort of party area with a wooden deck. Nestled among the trees at the back of the clearing was a small gazebo.

"Alastor...?" Angel called out, stepping deeper into the... Area.

"Now..." A voice spoke up from behind Angel, "Let's see what we're working with."

A gasp escape the poor spider when two fingers touched his temple, a spark transferring. His eyes rolled back and everything went black.

Alastor didn't care much for the pornstar's full life story. He only needed a summary, which was basically just snippets of memory. Both from the life before, and the beginning of life in hell.

He saw beatings that left Angel crying and crumpled on the for, completely alone.

Laying there blankly and staring at the wall while older men groped Angel's body, using him to close deals for the family business.

Alastor saw the asylum, heard the screaming and the degrading words, the shine of the lobotmy needles and the beeping from the shock therapy machines. Felt the affects of the forced feminization and the body modifications.

Felt the drug addiction that was simply a desperate hope to wash away the despise Angel felt for his own body and emotions.

The arrival in hell where Angel broke down the crying upon seeing his form, and learning that the sensation he hated most was what he would be feeling for the rest of eternity.

Alastor saw Valentino's manipulation. The beatings, the threats, the punishments, the drugs.

The Radio Demon had what he needed.

••••

When Angel Dust awoke, he was laying on that rough wooden table, wrists tied down securely with a smooth fabric.

A figure stood half in and half out of his view, a dark shadow of a clone hovered next to it and the two seemed to be conversing.

"W-What happened?"

Alastor abruptly turned and stepped forward until he was fixed firmly in the spider demon's gaze.

"I'm afriad the restraints were only necessary, my dear. You were thrashing around quite a bit while I was doing my probing."

With a snap of his fingers, the ropes released Angel, and the spider sat up, tenderly rubbing his wrists.

"Probing?"

"Simply finding out some minor details. None of your concern. Are you ready for your deal?"

Angel swallowed thickly and gave a slight nod. Moment of truth..

"I crave, entertainment.. From what I've seen, you look like a good source. I want you, to be my experiment, shall we say. I will test your mental and physical limits and in return.. I will care for you. You will receive protection and affection. When I grow bored of you, that will mark the end of our deal. If a contract is passed over from Valentino, it will be terminated and your soul will be mine."

Angel stared blankly ahead as he took in the terms of the deal. He was going to be tested and his soul would be collected, when Alastor eventually became bored with him. In return, the spider would receive, affection..

That was the link. The one thing Alastor had noticed, that connected eavh snippet of memory. Angel was never wanted for more than he could give. He was never cared for.

"So, Angel Dust... Do we have a deal?"

Alastor extended his right hand, the extremity bursting into green glowing flame. That devilish smile ever present on his lips.

Angel took a deep breath, and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that you will get in depth looks into Alastor AND Angel's pasts later on


	9. Simple Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel regains some confidence. Alastor steps up to the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm very sorry. It's mainly just filler.

"Ya know, that was a real dick move, Smiles."

Angel rubbed his wrists as he curled his knees up into the armchair he was seated in, surrounded by the quiet chaos of the bayou. Yeah, that was still weird to think about that. How had Alastor even managed to create this place?

"Hmm?"

Damn Bambi. He wasn't even listening. In fact, Alastor looked like his mind was a million miles away. As if he'd rather be anywhere else. He'd untied Angel, brought him to a small gazebo with a few chairs in it, and then immediately set to work ignoring Angel as if it was his job.

"I _said_ that was a real dick move." the spider snapped, some venom lacing his tone. "Ambushing me like that I mean."

Alastor raised a brow, a bit shocked by the other's attitude. Sure, he knew that Angel was a mob boy, but he'd always viewed the other as something close to a pushover.

"Well my dear, I wouldn't have seen any of your reactions if I'd warned you ahead of time! And they were so very entertaining!" the Radio Demon chirped in that tin tinted, sing songy voice of his.

It made Angel want to punch his lights out.

"Yeah, well how would you like it if someone grabbed you and forced you to relieve all the painful shit in your life that you've spent so much time burying. I bet you'd rip them to shreds, wouldn't ya? Will just because I made some deal to let you toy around with me, doesn't mean I'll let you treat me as less than human. Not now, or anytime till ya take y fucking soul."

It was an interesting argument. Angel had spent what was basically his entire afterlife, contracted to an overlord who treated him as sub-human. To Valentino, the porn star was nothing but that. A whore that would bring in lots of cash. A pretty face to be exploited. Sure they had moments where the Lord of Lust pretended to care. He bought Angel things and invited him to private parties. Whispered sweet nothings. But the gifts were sexual in nature and Angel always ended up being entertainment at parties. It was all part of the manipulation that had kept him trapped for so long. Kept him hoping for love.

While Alastor had been musing over this notion however, Angel had stood and was taking long strides away, toward the door. Ignoring the way his body screamed in pain from the movements.

A soft chittering sound distracted the spider before he could grab the doorknob and when he looked back, a shadow version of Alastor was blocking his way.

If Angel looked into the glowing eyes deep enough, he could swear that he saw something like fondness... But that couldn't be.. Right?

"Not so fast my dear! You won't be leaving here anytime soon."

Alastor's voice drew the porn star's attention eyes, heart sinking to his stomach.

Well fuck, what now?!


	10. Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel adjusts to the new deal.  
> Valentino finds out about the hotel's new sponser.

Angel's body was screaming in protest. While he did possess advanced healing properties, that didn't erase the pain. Muscles and tendons still groaned and strained with every movement. Joints creaked and his chest felt tight.

On top of that, the poor spider still hadn't even gotten to shower. His fur still felt greasy and heavy, like there was an extra layer against his skin. It wasn't exactly pleasant and it felt gross to be wearing the clothes he had over it.

What else could this entitled bambi want that could be so damn important?

"Smiles, I'd really like to go shower. I don't want to talk anymore, I'm still pretty fuckin exhausted from my meeting."

"You may shower here as long as you clean up after yourself and don't linger inside. I don't want filth in my house." Alastor's tone remained chipper, but his smile turned slightly snide. He wasn't just talking about the grime in Angel's fur, that much was obvious.

Fucking asshole, the way he talked just made Angel want to beat the non-living daylights out of him.

Without waiting for a response, the radio demon turned on his heel and started walking towards what looked to be a wooden cabin.

"Can I at least grab a change of clothes first?" Angel sighed, following after the other. He took a moment to look around he walked, trying to distract from the pain that radiated from his core by musing over where in he'll they could possibly be that looked like a fucking swamp.

"I'll send my shadow to get you some. I'm afraid we'll have to break your habit of running away from conversations." Alastor hummed, swinging his microphone in a sweeping gesture that blew the door to the cabin open. "It's extremely annoying. Bathroom is the first door to your left down the hall. No snooping."

Biting back a snide remark, Angel simply nodded and made his way down the hall.

From what he saw in passing, the house looked old. Early 1800s old. It was cluttered in an organized sort of way. Method to it's madness, with pictures and newspapers covering the walls, overflowing bookshelves and eclectic collections. The bathroom followed this same style, with a cabinet full of towels, epsom salt and salt. Neatly cluttered shower shelves of different soaps and other items.

It seemed so unlike the Alastor they knew, but apparently the radio demon was full of such surprises.

The shower that the spider demon took ran on for nearly two hours. After all, his fur was thick and after all of the bodily fluids matted it, a deep cleaning had been required to make him fluffy and sweet smelling again. Not to mention that the warm water and gentle scrubbing of his irritated skin helped enormously with his pain. When Angel stepped out, he felt so much better than before, and was able to hand his aches and pains better.

On the toilet, he found a big Pink T-shirt, underwear and thigh high socks.

At least he wouldn't have to wear his boots.

Gathering together his old clothes and holding his boots in one hand, Angel made his way out of the bathroom and exited the house, to where Alastor waited on the porch. Leaning on tbe railing and just watching over his swampland.

At the sound of the door closing, one of the deer demon's ears twitched and he straightened up, turning to face his new contract.

"I was just about to come see if you'd drowned my dear! Certainly took you long enough." Flaring out his coat tails, Alastor toom a seat in one of his deck chairs, motioning for the spider demon to do the same.

"I have alot of fur.." Angel mumbled, obliging the other's request and sitting down. Placing his old clothes in his lap and setting his boots of the deck beside him. "What's so important that couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Oh I simply wanted to answer any questions you may have had and further clarify the terms of our deal."

"Yeah, first question. Where the hell are we?"

Alastor seemed to brighten at the question, waving an arm in an open gesture. "Well my dear, we're in a pocket dimension! Not quite in hell, or up the middle! A place I created by my own power to be completely customizable to my whim. Not that I'd expect you to understand the logistics of it."

Fucking prick.

Angel gave a sarcastic smile, crossing his top set of arms over his chest before his gaze drifted off to the land around them.

"I don't have any other questions. The deal was straight forward. Can I go now?"

Alastor glanced over with a heavy sigh, not exactly happy that the spider's amusing reactions were being taken away so soon. But it was only the beginning and though there wasn't much Angel could do to stop the overlord, Alastor would prefer to wait. Visceral reactions would be so much more fun once Angel didn't see things coming...

"I suppose so. Have a good night, Angel Dust."

Angel just mumbled a half hearted response before slipping on his boots and walking away, heading towards the red door that seemed to stand alone in the clearing.

With every step down the hotel hallway, back to his isolated little room, hearing the sounds of his patrons laughter down the hall in the common room without him, weight seemed to get heavier and heavier on the spider demon's shoulders.

This was the part of Valentino's punishments that far outlasted the physical pain. It was the mental strain, the cloud of depression and self deprecating thoughts that reminded him that redemption was likely just a pipe dream. That Angel had already become the only thing he was good at. The thoughts took up residence in his head and refused to leave. Weaving around every wall he'd built against them, holding him under until he felt helpless and fell back into Valentino's arms. Repeating the cylce over and over again.

Angel crawled into bed and curled up without bothering to take off his boots. Once he was situated deep in the middle of his nest, Fat Nuggets approached for their nightly cuddles.

This routine helped calm the poor spider slightly, the faintest of smiles settling onto his face as he wrapped his bottom set of arms around his piglet and prepared for a fitful night's sleep.

"What do you mean the Radio Demon is there?!" Valentino yelled at the poor imp in front of him.

The imp was quite literally shaking in his boots as he faced up to the Lord of Lust's possessive and toxic nature. He just quickly took a step back as Valentino stood, wanting to keep distance between them.

"I want eyes on that overgrown bambi at ALL times, do you hear me? He will not steal from me again!"

As the imp nodded and fled from the room, Valentino sunk back into his chair rubbing his temples.

He would not let his property be swept out from under him by an outdated overlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry for my long absence in updating! Reading your guys' comments and seeing how much you actually liked the book is admittedly what is spurring me to start up again so soon- it means so so much to me because I've always been one to doubt my writing abilities. My explanation is actually fairly simple. At first it was stress from school and quarantine, but on June 18th, I got top surgery (ftm)! So my recovery is far enough along now that I feel confident in trying to resume a normal update schedule. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
